Family
by zabani-chan
Summary: The MCRT has to take a trip to Indiana for a case. The only problem - McGee has a history with the victim. McNozzo IN NEED OF BETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This chapter has been re-posted because I was able to get a beta and make it better than before thanks to great help of jerseybelle! Thanks to them, it now has more detail and better descriptions.**

**Disclaimer: no own NCIS. If I did, I'd be rich, McNozzo would be canon and Abby would be fired (I don't really like her. Tim is my favorite character and I hate how she gets away with how she treats him)**

_Chapter 1:_

"Pack your bags," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen.

The team looked at him with surprise. "What for, boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs walked behind his desk and grabbed his gun, badge and bag. "We're going on a trip." He straightened up and looked at his team as they walked over to stand in front of his desk, a questioning look on each face, "We're going to Indiana for a while."

Tony, McGee and Ziva looked at each other.

"Why?" Ziva asked, confused about the unusual locale.

"I know it's a little out of our area but Vance got a call from the SecNav who got a call from some important Senator who demanded the "best" team be in charge. That's us. Apparently a Navy dependant was found dead on some ranch. We've been called in to investigate." he explained.

"What?" McGee demanded. They looked at him.

"Something wrong, McGee?"

"Well...it's just...I know someone in Indiana who owns a ranch," he said nervously. "You don't happen to know the name of the ranch, do you?"

"Lakeside Meadows." Gibbs watched him when he said the name, as did Tony and Ziva. The sudden loss of color to Tim's face gave them a hint as to his next words.

"Oh god...I know where that is, boss. I know the owners."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AU ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ducky and Jimmy had also been requested to the scene, so the six of them headed to the airport. Gibbs notified them that vehicles would be available for their use in Indiana.

McGee offered no further information during the plane ride. He wished he had more information about what had happened, but for now he was just trying to keep calm and ignore the looks Tony was giving him. He took another sip of the coke the flight attendant had set on his tray table and wished for once that it could have been something a little stronger. He didn't want to think about what he'd find at the other end.

The flight seemed to take forever for him but finally they landed at the airport. There was an NCIS agent from Great Lakes to meet them with an SUV and van for their use. The four agents stowed their gear and climbed into the SUV while Ducky and Jimmy got into the van.

Although Tim said he knew the way, Gibbs insisted on driving, not quite sure of Tim's emotional status at that time.

They were forced to park behind all the other police cars in front of the main gate. They got out of their vehicles and Gibbs surveyed the crowd ahead of them.

"Ducky, Palmer, stay with the van until we see what's going on up there."

Ducky nodded then Gibbs and his three agents weaved their way to the front, where all the cops were gathered, staring at the large house on the other side, but not making any move to get closer.

"What's going on?" Gibbs demanded. The cops looked at the newcomers dressed in civilian clothes. Gibbs flashed his badge. "NCIS. Who's in charge here?"

"I'm Lt. Simmons. We can't get in."

"Why not?" Tim asked, continuing towards the gate.

"Hey, I wouldn't get any closer!" One of the policemen tried to grab him as he passed, but Tim easily dodged around him, with Tony, Ziva and Gibbs following close behind.

"Again, why not?" Ziva asked, watching as Tim stood two inches from the gate.

Before anyone could answer, the air was filled with the sounds of barking, echoing in the clearing.

Tony looked around, face a little pale and eyes wide. "Those sound like big dogs." His experience with dogs left him a little, well maybe a lot, nervous in their presence.

Tim smiled. "They are." Suddenly, five large dogs came barreling around from the back of the house and straight for the gate. Several cops, as well Tony, Gibbs and Ziva, backed up a few steps, knowing that large dogs such as these were protective of their land and would attack if strangers were to get too close.

"McGee! Back up!" Tony hissed, reaching for his arm. Tim let him, but stood his ground, refusing to move, so when the dogs reached the gate and started to jump at it, still barking and growling, Tony froze and subconsciously moved slightly behind him.

"Hey, guys," Tim said softly, reaching a hand through the gate. Everyone held their breath, Gibbs ready to step forward and yank his agents back if the dogs moved to rip McGee's hand off. But instead, seemingly like magic, at the sound of his voice, the dogs' ears perked forward and their tails started wagging furiously. The growling stopped, but the barking kept up, this time in greeting. Tim unlatched the gate and walked forward, Tony still attached him, his wide eyes watching the dogs warily. Tim knelt on the ground, the dogs surrounding them, causing Tony to press even further against Tim's side, his hands clenching the back of his shirt until his knuckled were white.

Tim chuckled, reaching back and pulling him forward, ignoring his protests.

"It's ok, Tony, they're not going to bite."

Tony looked uncertain, and Gibbs and Ziva inched forward. One dog noticed and started growling, making the three of them tense.

"John _(pronounced like Jean)_!" he commanded. The dog immediately stopped and sat down, still staring at them. Tony jolted at the name and looked at Tim in shock. *did Tim pronounce the name Jean?

"No Jeanne, but John. His full name John Claude." Tim explained. Tony nodded, looking at the large German Sheppard.

"Boss, Ziva," he looked up at them, "Tony, meet John Claude."

Said dog whined a little before trotting over to them to say hi, knowing that they were friendly now. They patted his head before looking at the other large dogs, knowing that one was a Rottweiler.

"The Rott is Simba, and the other three are a Rott German ShepardSheppard mix. He pointed them each out as he said their names "These are Lucky, Daisy and Alexander." They were all a mix of brown and black, but Lucky had more brown than black and was slightly fluffy, Daisy more black than brown and Alexander a perfect mix of both colors.

Tony looked at Tim. "And you know this how?" he asked, not yet moving away from Tim, something they all noticed but ignored in favor of hearing Tim's answer.

He didn't look at any of them when he answered.

"I told you I knew the owner, it's someone I grew up with."

He grew quiet for a moment.

"John," he called. John ran over, sitting down in front of Tim. Tony had backed away slightly, still not entirely sure about the large dog. Tim reached over and placed both hands on either side of John's neck, grabbing his fur.

"Can you show me where mama is?"

The three looked at him in confusion. 'Mama'?

John licked Tim's face, and as soon as he was let go, took off towards the house, the other four immediately following, barking the whole way.

"Now we know where she is." Tim stood, which forced Tony up, as well. Tim looked at Tony over his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"You going to hold on to me the whole time?"

Tony started, as if just realizing what he was doing. He quickly let go and cleared his throat, trying to pretend that nothing happened.

"Come on. Let's go," he said, marching towards the house. Tim, Gibbs and Ziva shook their heads and followed closely behind.

When they got closer, they noticed that the dogs were acting up again, getting agitated and growling ferociously. Tim grabbed the door handle, and just as he turned it, a shot rang out, sending wood splinters and blood flying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

**zabani-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Wish I did, though, because then there would be more McNozzo!**

**WARNING: This is McNozzo slash, so if you don't like that, don't read. The rating is T, so there won't be anything graphic.**

**ATTENTION: I am also looking for a beta for another NCIS ff I plan on starting. I want it to be a detail story, and I kinda suck at detailing things (i.e: feelings, environment, etc)**

ch. 2 -

_Tim grabbed the door handle, and just as he turned it, a shot rang out, sending wood splinters and blood flying._

The sound of a gun going off seemed to echo as they watched in shock as Tim fell to the ground, blood covering his right bicep. The dogs began barking ferociously, clawing at the door until it opened, the doorknob having been blasted off. They tore into the house, Gibbs and Ziva following seconds behind as their minds caught up to the situation.

Tony stayed behind, kneeling beside his partner and trying to stop the blood flow as he yelled at the cops beginning to cross the lot to call an ambulance. Two of the cops came to kneel beside him, bringing first aid kits to wrap the wound with.

Tim groaned, his eyes opening.

"Let me up." he said, trying to use his good arm to push himself up. Tony waved the two cops away, and they went down the porch steps.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell them to scout around the perimeter of the property. It's big, and they may find out how the guy got in."

"Got it."

Tony relayed what Tim said, and the two cops took off back to the rest, barking out instructions as Tony helped Tim stand up, the two of them going inside the house.

They walked through the living room to the back door, where the dogs were barking and scratching, trying to get out. Tim studiously ignored the blood smeared on the floor, and didn't look at anyone. Gibbs stood by the back door, trying to figure out how to open it. Ziva stood in the doorway to the kitchen, looking down at the floor. Tony moved over to see what as Tim went for the door.

"What's with the door, McGee?" Gibbs demanded, moving to side.

"It has an electronic lock that automatically locks the door every time it's shut." he explained, keying in the code. The click was audible as it unlocked and Tim slid it open, the dogs charging out and after the man they could all see pacing by the fence out back.

Gibbs and Ziva were seconds behind the dogs, who had caught the man and now growling and snarling and biting his arms and legs.

"Why didn't he jump the fence?" Tony asked, glancing up from the floor.

"It's electric fencing, to help hold the horses inside."

"Ah."

That explained it. He couldn't climb over without being shocked.

Before he could say anything else, Gibbs and Ziva had dragged the man back inside, the dogs following behind. The man took one look at McGee and glared hatefully.

"Figures you'd be here." he growled. They stopped in confusion, wondering how this man knew McGee, who was glaring back just as hatefully.

"Same here. You must really love prison. Only out a day and you're already going back in."

The man smirked.

"It was worth it. Killing that slut."

No one had time to move before the man was on the floor, blood pouring from his broken nose, McGee standing over him with his fist still raised.

"Say that again and I'll put a bullet in your head." He snarled.

Gibbs motioned for Ziva to take the guy away while he and Tony stared at Tim with wide eyes.

"If Ducky's out there, send him in." Gibbs said. Ziva nodded, leaving with the guy.

As soon as she was gone, he turned on Tim.

"You want to tell me what going on?" he demanded. Tim refused to look him in the eye as he answered.

"The woman in there...on the floor...she was a childhood friend. That man...he raped her five years ago, got her pregnant with..." he trialed off, eyes going wide, "Shit! The kids!"

He took off towards the stairs, bolting up them. Tony went after him a second later, just as Ducky walked in, forcing Gibbs to stay downstairs to find out her COD.

Tony followed Tim up the stairs and across the balcony, down a short hall and into a bedroom. When Tim held his hand up, he stopped in the doorway and watched as he moved towards the closet by the door. He opened it slowly.

"Hey, guys. You okay?" he asked softly. After a few tense, silent seconds, a small voice spoke up.

"Yes."

"Come on out. You're going to be staying with me a for awhile."

A small head peeked out, spotted Tony, and ducked back in.

"It's ok. He's a friend of mine." Tim said, still in that soft voice. He reached in and pulled a small kid who looked to be about five out, another boy following quickly behind. Tony was mildly shocked to see that they were twins. Both had dark brown hair and pale skin, and when they looked at him, he saw that their eyes were blue.

"Tony. Come here."

He slowly made his towards Tim, kneeling beside him.

"I'd like to introduce to you my godson's. This one is Roy," he placed his hand on the second twin, "and this one," he smiled at Tony, "is your namesake, Anthony."

Tony was shocked.

"He..."

"Yes, he's named after you. I had known you for 3 years when they were born. Their mother wanted me to name one of them since I helped her throughout her entire pregnancy, and I decided to name him after you."

Tony was shocked. His vocal cords seemed to have vanished because he couldn't get any words to come out. Tim smiled at him, and his heart did a weird flip-flop.

"Can you take them outside?"

He nodded.

"Yeah." he managed to get out. He picked both boys up, setting them on his hips as he stood. He watched as Tim reached into the closet again, this time coming out with a small three year old girl. She had light brown hair, pale skin and he saw green eyes before she buried her head against Tim's shoulder as he stood.

"Let's go."

TBC

Sorry it's so short. I'm having trouble coming up with ideas. I have the ending planned out, but getting their is hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family**

**zabani-chan**

**Disclaimer: the house blueprints and property outline are up on my page.**

**WARNING: This is McNozzo slash, so if you don't like that, don't read. The rating is T, so there won't be anything graphic.**

**ATTENTION: I am also looking for a beta for another NCIS ff I plan on starting. I want it to be a detail story, and I kinda suck at detailing things (i.e: feelings, environment, etc)**

ch. 3

_"Let's go."_

Tim led Tony down the stairs, the three children held firmly in their arms. Gibbs looked up as they walked towards the foyer. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the toddlers and he walked towards them.

"Who are the kids?"

"Her's, boss." Tony said. Gibbs sighed softly and closed his eyes briefly, opening them to look at each one. He stopped at the young girl. Her eyes matched the color of McGee's, and he looked at him suspiciously. Tim sighed and looked away.

"I'll tell you guys everything later. I just want to get them in the car before Ducky brings...her...out." he said.

Gibbs looked at him silently for a moment before nodding. Tony nudged him with his elbow as best he could with a kid on each hip to get him moving, and they disappeared out the door.

The dogs were scattered around the front lawn, watching both the gate and the house, as if confused by the cops and sirens and wondering where their owner was.

Anthony tried to reach down to pet one and almost made Tony tip over as he struggled to remain upright without dropping Roy. Tim looked back when Sophie patted his shoulder and pointed.

"Anthony, no." he said softly. Anthony stopped and Tony was able to straighten. Tim knelt down and let Sophie sit on the ground, motioning for Tony to follow suit. He set both boys on the ground and they immediately started petting one of the dogs, Simba, if he remembered right.

"Anthony, Roy." Tim said, waiting for them to look at him before he continued, "You're going to have to tell the dogs goodbye for now, okay? You remember I said you were going to stay with me for a while?"

They nodded, small hands still tangled in the dogs' fur.

"Sophie is comin' too?" Roy asked.

Tim smiled.

"Yes, Sophie is coming, too."

"We get to see Jet'ro again?" Anthony asked.

Tim chuckled.

"Yes."

They smiled and went to say goodbye to each dog while Tim and Tony say with Sophie, who was quietly watching Tony.

"Sophie?" Tim said.

She looked up at him at the sound of her name.

"Do you want to say hi?" he motioned towards Tony, who watched quietly, not wanting to scare the girl by accident.

She got up and stood still for a second to get her balance before walking over and plopping herself into Tony's lap, smiling up at him before turning her head to watch her brothers. Tony sat stiffly, never having been good with kids and not really knowing what to do.

He looked at Tim frantically.

"Don't worry. That's her way of letting you know she likes you. She doesn't like being around people she doesn't know, but I guess since she knows that you're my friend she knows she can trust you."  
>Tony just stared at him before looking down at the little girl in his lap, smiling slightly.<p>

Tim stood back up and called for boys, who came running over.

"Come on, let's get them into the car." He picked the twins up and as soon as Tony stood up with Sophie in his arms, he started for the gate, the cops there opening it for them to pass through.

"Come on, Jimmy. Let's get this poor girl into the truck." Ducky said, zipping up the body bag as Jimmy gathered their thing. Gibbs stood nearby, thinking over what Ducky had said. If she had died yesterday, why had the guy come back? Then he remembered that McGee and Tony had come down the stairs with three small children and suddenly it made sense.

'He came back to get rid of the kids.' he thought, disgusted.

He followed Ducky and Jimmy out the door, closing it behind him and headed out the gate towards the car where Tony and Tim were sitting in the backseat with the kids. He leaned down to look at them, motioning for the two to get out.

Tony did so immediately, while Tim spoke softly with the kids before getting out.

"So?" Tony prompted.

"She was killed yesterday, sometime in the afternoon. Ducky said he'd know more when he got her back to our temporary headquarters." he said. He kept his eyes on McGee while he said that, making him uncomfortable.

"So why did he come back?" Tony asked.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked.

Tony and Tim were quiet for a moment before Tim's eyes widened.

"He came back for the kids?" he asked, shocked.

"That's what I'm going for. He had a gun, she was already dead. Unless he was planning on stealing something, the kids are the only thing I can think of."

"What now?" Tony asked, glancing towards the car before looking at them both.

"We'll have to put them with a foster family in Witness Protection."

Tim rounded on him.

"No. You are _not_ putting them in the WPP! They're my responsibility! _I'm_ their legal guardian now!"

Everything was silent for a few seconds, with Gibbs starring at Tim and Tony looking at them both as though watching a tennis match.

"Want to tell me about her? Since you knew her?" Gibbs asked. Tim looked away for a second.

He sighed, as if in resignation.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know later." he looked up, "Away from prying ears." he said, glancing to the side. Gibbs and Tony looked, too, and sure enough, the cops were trying to 'listen in'. Gibbs glared darkly at them before stalking off to find Ziva and their murderer.

"Get back in the car. We're leaving as soon as I find Ziva." he growled.

Tony and Tim hurried back into the car, each putting a toddler on their lap, the third sitting between them.

"Where we goin'?" Anthony asked. Seeing as Tim was preoccupied with Sophie and Roy, Tony answered the question.

"Well, we are going back to my place for now." he smiled.

"Hmm. And Daddy, too?" he asked, pointing at Tim, who smiled at something Roy had said.

TBC

How was that for a cliffhanger? ^_^

This chapter came out a bit faster than I expected, but I as mentioned in the last chapter, I'm having trouble figuring out ideas, so I am open to suggestions. I already have the ending planned out, so that's not a problem, and I don't want to make super-long.


	4. AN

Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**WARNING: This is McNozzo slash, so if you don't like that, don't read. The rating is T, so there won't be anything graphic.**

**ATTENTION: I am also looking for a beta for another NCIS ff I plan on starting. I want it to be a detail story, and I kinda suck at detailing things (i.e: feelings, environment, etc)**

Chapter 4 - AN

This is very important. I have not updated the next chapter for this reason - I am stuck. I have no idea what do next. I had trouble with the first three chapters, but since I had a vague idea for them, it wasn't as hard to get them typed up and posted.

This fourth chapter is giving me trouble, though. And all the chapters following it. This story is not going to very long. Kinda short, actually. I already have the ending pictured perfectly in my mind, but getting there is becoming difficult.

So, to all you readers reading this story: Any idea's, hints, etc. will be greatly appreciated. You can even give me part of a chapter or a full chapter to be posted. Any help you can offer would be great.

zabani-chan


	5. Another AN

Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**WARNING: This is McNozzo slash, so if you don't like that, don't read. The rating is T, so there won't be anything graphic.**

**ATTENTION: I am also looking for a beta for another NCIS ff I plan on starting. I want it to be a detail story, and I kinda suck at detailing things (i.e: feelings, environment, etc)**

Chapter 5 - Another AN

I am in need of a beta for this story to help me finish. I've had some great ideas from other authors, and I really appreciate it. lesipiratecat and GreenFire65 had some great ideas, which I will probably use.

This is very important. I have not updated the next chapter for this reason - I am stuck. I have no idea what do next. I had trouble with the first three chapters, but since I had a vague idea for them, it wasn't as hard to get them typed up and posted.

zabani-chan


	6. Please Read

I have decided that for this story I need a co-author, someone who is willing to help write this story with me until it's complete. I plan on using some idea's that reviewers have given me, especially lesipiratecat and GreenFire65's idea's.

If you think you'd be interested in becoming a co-author (not a beta), please PM me. I would like to see this story get completed.

Thank you,

zabani-chan


End file.
